


meant to be

by sweaterwearinlesbian



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Yotsuba Arc, aka soulmarks, oh my god they were soulmate, they're sunflowers, we love a good couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterwearinlesbian/pseuds/sweaterwearinlesbian
Summary: L and Light discover that they're soulmates





	meant to be

Light had always wondered who held the other sunflower. 

Light’s ‘soulmark’ was a sunflower, not detailed enough to be realistic but also realistic enough that it couldn’t quite be called artsy. It was… succinct but beautiful anyways. There was no stem, and Light was secretly grateful for that. Sunflowers were, in his opinion, one of the most misleading flowers. Everyone would have you believe that they were perfect, elegant even but they weren’t. They were lanking, droopy, and their stems itched like nobodies business. Light hated them, even after he got his mark. 

Working with L was fine. Living with him was… challenging, but Light wasn’t anything if not resilient. Everything was fine, until that day in the shower. 

Light wore the standard patch over his soulmark: it was considered rude for anyone but soulmates to see each others mark. He wasn’t Misa, flaunting the giant wings on her back at every opportunity (he wasn’t sure where she had gotten the idea that they were soulmates, surely he would’ve noticed GIANT WINGS on his back). However, it wasn’t used to getting wet, and Light had been wearing the exact same one since he first entered confinement, even before the handcuffs. So, as would be expected from such stress upon a semi-sticky patch, it fell off in the shower. Right as L was looking at him. 

“FUCK!” L stared at him as the sound reverberated off of the walls of their shower. His eyes flickered downwards and remained on Light’s mark as he spoke. 

“I feel like this was going to happen sooner or later Light-kun. Perhaps you should have changed it before now.” Somehow, it was worse when his dark eyes met Light’s. Why was his stare making Light flush?

“As if I was going to willingly admit both the location of my soulmark and its size to you of all people. Do you even have one?” It was harsh, Light knew it the second L’s face fell. 

“I do. Would Light-kun like to see it?” He gestured to his right thigh and Light felt his heart in his throat. 

“You think so low of me? I’m not fucking rude Ryuzaki. It was an accident, forget that this ever happened alright? It’s not like you’re my soulmate anyways.” L stared up at the showerhead. 

“Please Light. I don’t think… I don’t think you’ll believe me unless I show you.” Light’s heart pounded in his chest L picked at the soft edge of his patch. 

“Al-alright, if you really want me to see it.” L ripped it off in one swift motion, and for a moment there was no sound but the pitter of the steaming water on tile. Light didn’t dare breathe as he looked down. There, nestled among slightly gross, hairy legs, was a sunflower: not detailed enough to be realistic but also realistic enough that it couldn’t quite be called artsy. It was… succinct but beautiful anyways. It was his mark, it was L’s mark. They… they were soulmates. Fuck. Light’s head was spinning and for a moment he felt as though he was going to pass out. He braced himself on the wall as L addressed him, still staring at the water. Neither of them noticed the color flowing into their marks, a sure sign that they were true soulmates. 

“I can unchain you if you are uncomfortable Light. This… this is unprecedented.” 

“What? L, I would never let you insult me like that. You still suspect me, so don’t give me such an easy out! You’re impossible. Do you think finding out that we’re soulmates is going to make Kira any less present? You think that I’m going to up and leave just because I’m a little bit scared of knowing that the greatest detective ever is my soulmate? Fuck off with that bullshit.” If L had been wearing a shirt, Light would have grabbed it and pulled him in close. L’s head lolled downwards, eyes peering out from behind the mass of raven hair like little beetles. 

“You mean that. How… odd. You want to stay… how interesting.” Light wanted to tear his hair out in frustration. The water was starting to get colder. 

“L you… you know what? Fuck it.” Gently, Light pushed L’s hair away from his face and kissed him. L fumbled blindly behind them and shut off the water, then wrapped his whole body around Light, toes of his left foot barely touching the ground. They touched foreheads and Light wanted to gag at how sappy it was that he looked in L’s eyes and saw his future. 

“Light, I was not expecting that. I, uh, would like to kiss you again? If you don’t mind that is.” L said it in a demure manner but Light took it as a challenge. 

“Fine but we have to get out of the shower. One of us is going to slip and that is decidedly not sexy.” Decidedly not sexy? Where did all of Light’s suave nature go? L laughed, light and breathy. 

“I thought that Light was a lady’s-man? Does he not have any better lines to pull out?” Light ground his teeth before going for the obvious innuendo. 

“No, but I have something else to pull out.” Light tacked a wink on the end for good measure and was surprised when L scrambled to leave the restroom. 

“If you’re serious about this I need to act now before you come to your senses.” L stammered and he roughly dried his hair. Light laughed. 

“Slow down, I’m not going anywhere. Literally. You don’t have to do this now idiot detective. Calm down.” L sat down on their bed, rumpled hair half-soaked and shirt on backward. Luckily, his boxers were clean. Light was still in his bright pink ‘Mrs’ towel that L bought as a joke and Light was too stubborn to not use. 

“I guess I just can’t believe that you’re my soulmate. It feels like a dream, one of those too good to be true dreams. 

Light scoffed. 

“Too good to be true? You flatter me L. I’m a whole bag of crazy you don’t even know about.” Light’s minty breath ghosted against L’s lips. 

“I’m such a mystery you’ll get to solve aren’t I?” L pressed his lips against Lights for a gentle kiss. 

“You can count on it Light.” L winked and Light felt his heart skip a beat, so naturally, he kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i wanted to write something sappy but it just turned out kinda meh
> 
> tumblr: sweaterwearinlesbian & lightsturtleneck


End file.
